


spill the un-spillable beans

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, it's really short oops, sad miles, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: Miles has been acting weird and Alex is worried.





	spill the un-spillable beans

Alex had definitely noticed something was off with Miles in the last couple of days. He was rather unsettled and tense all the time. The smiles were forced and it looked like they required too much energy from him. The energy that he didn’t seem to have. Alex tried asking him about it, but Miles just brushed it off saying “Nothing’s wrong, I'm fine”. Maybe it was all getting to him, Alex thought when he couldn’t find other explanations – the fame, the paparazzi, the interviews… Maybe it was becoming a little too much.  
On Saturday around six o’clock Miles went out. He didn’t tell Alex where he was going and Alex didn’t ask. He finished reading a book he started earlier that week, drank a cup of chamomile tea and by eleven o’clock he was in bed, with a new book in his hands. He wasn’t even feeling like reading it, but it was either that or over-thinking the situation with Miles and he wasn’t about to let himself do that. He thought enough about it though, to leave the front door unlocked, since he didn’t know if Miles had brought keys with himself or if he’ll be in the state to unlock the door even if he had brought them. His eyes were getting tired, so he laid his book on the bedside table and turned off the light above his head. He struggled to fall asleep, just like he had predicted earlier. When he finally did, it felt like he was sleeping only mere seconds before a loud thud downstairs woke him up. He immediately got up and went down the stairs, only to find Miles standing in the living room, staring at the fallen acoustic guitar on the floor. “I… I didn’t see it… I think I knocked it down…” Miles struggled to form a sentence, shaking his head and aggressively rubbing his eyes.  
“It’s okay love. Here, let’s sit.” Alex said as he took Miles’ hand and led him to the couch. But just as they were about to sit down, Miles murmured “I think I’m gonna be sick.” under his breath and then sprinted of to the bathroom. Alex quickly followed him.  
That night Miles probably threw up half of his intestines alongside yesterday’s lunch and all the alcohol he’d consumed. He was sweating hard and crying and fighting for air and Alex hated that he couldn’t do much to make this easier on him. He patted his back, whispering soft phrases to calm him down and wiped tears from his face. It seemed like Miles had released all the anger and stress into the toilet too. He was finally letting it all go down the drain. Literary. Alex watched as he slowly calmed down and leaned against the bathtub behind them. Miles let his head fall onto Alex’s shoulder as he quietly sobbed. Alex didn’t say anything, he just stroked his hair, messy from everything that had happened. “I think I’m better now.” Miles finally mumbled into Alex’s collarbones. “Are you?” Alex asked tilting Miles’ chin a bit, finding his eyes, all red from crying. “Yeah.” Miles said as he lifted himself from the floor, but quickly leaned down on the bathtub, his vision all blurry. Alex immediately got up too, providing him as much support as he could, considering Miles was a bigger man than him, and leading him out of the bathroom. They somehow found their way to the bedroom, where Alex undressed him, leaving him in his boxers. Miles crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. His perception of time was completely modified by all the alcohol, so when he opened his eyes and didn’t spot Alex in the room, he tensed up. He quickly relaxed though, since Alex entered the room with a glass of water in one and a pack of tissues in his other hand. “Will you stay with me?” Miles murmured.   
“Of course I will love.” Alex’s voice was reassuring and familiar, so Miles relaxed and closed his eyes again. Alex crawled under the covers and pulled Miles’s drained body to his side. Miles slipped a leg in between Alex’s and tightened his grip around Alex’s torso. He took a deep breath and with what seemed like the last bit of strength, he quietly said “Alex…I’m sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen.“ Alex just stroked his sticky hair.  
“Shh love it’s okay… Everything’s okay.” Alex whispered.  
“It’s been hard, but you make it worth it.” Miles managed to say and just as he did, he drifted off to sleep. They could talk it out in the morning, Alex thought as he was stroking Miles’s hair. After what happened tonight, Miles couldn’t say he was okay again. They’ll have to talk it out. But for now, they’re content like this.


End file.
